User talk:FalcoLombardo
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Skateboard (Dead Rising 2) page. Not sure where to start? * Check out the Dead Rising Wiki:To Do List to find out where to start! * Read this to learn about Categories and Infoboxes. * Check out these to see what needs to be cleaned up or expanded'"Stubs"' and Cleanup. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Nixerix (talk) 04:32, February 19, 2019 (UTC) About Dead Rising 4 Personally, I don't think Dead Rising 4 should get its own tab on the top page of this wiki. Dead Rising 4 is already listed under "Dead Rising: Main Series", so it makes it redundant to have two tabs for Dead Rising 4 when one is already enough. FalcoLombardo (talk) 04:28, May 4, 2019 (UTC) :Hi Falco, I believe we had Dead Rising 4 heading originally just because the game was new. But you're right. The game is listed under main series, so it can be removed entirely. Plus, the game is no longer new. At the time, I had simply changed that tab from Dead Rising 3 information to Dead Rising 4. That first tab was used initially for new releases if I'm remembering correctly. --Nixerix (talk) 20:24, May 4, 2019 (UTC) Re: locations of the magazines in the Magazine page for Dead Rising 2 I noticed that some of the magazines listed under the page for Dead Rising 2 such as Gambling 1 magazine has the wrong location written for Off the Record. How can I fix this since when I try to edit the page it just categorizes each of the magazines under "Allbooks"? FalcoLombardo (talk) 03:43, May 14, 2019 (UTC) ::It's a large table/template that was being used on an another wikia when they merged with us. When I'm looking at the coding for the page, it's looking like they've made a template for EACH magazine, and then put that information all into a large table. The only thing you could do is to mess with each template individually. You'd have to go to the 'show list of used templates' on the right side bar, find the template (for example, Template:Erotica if the information for erotica was wrong), and then edit it on the template page. Even then, I'm not sure it would work. The information on the individual pages for magazines are working properly though, so I wouldn't worry too much if you can't get it working. If you know what information is wrong/needing to be changed, I can try as well. --Nixerix (talk) 04:19, May 14, 2019 (UTC) Oh okay. Got it. I just fixed a few of the magazine locations in Dead Rising 2 and Off the Record. FalcoLombardo (talk) 05:38, May 15, 2019 (UTC) Here to Help Hello, I'm The Embraced One or TEO, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for this Wiki. I just wanted to drop you a message personally since you're one of the recent active editors around here. I'm here to act as a liaison between you and Fandom Staff and help you and your community. If you ever have any questions or issues related to the Wiki, its features (editing, templates, layouts, etc.), or anything else, feel free to reach out to me and I will be happy to help out! The Embraced One (talk) 14:29, June 22, 2019 (UTC)The Embraced One